Ten things you didn't know about the Sevilles
by MunkyRob
Summary: Okay. There have been three movies released so far and we know many things from them. Okay. But what if I tell you ten things you would never guess about our favorite, cute, furry creatures? Do you want to know... tasty information about them? - Sorry, Hungarian figure of speech. - Then, read this story and REVIEWS, please!


**Buongiorno i miei amici! Io sono vostro MunkyRob e io ho una nuova storia. And this is where my Italian knowledge ends. **

**People are so row with saying, school doesn't have sense. I does have sense. For example this idea popped up in my brain at Music lesson. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**1: Ordinary people watch adult movies when nobody sees them. Alvin Seville watches science shows and reads scientific books. **

Alvin was sitting in his room on his bed and the TV was turned on.

There was the 'Sci-Fi science' on with Michio Kaku.

Alvin watched the screen with wide eyes and noting the important information into his notebook.

When the show ended, he turned the TV off and took a book off of his secret bookshelf. It was a book written about the Theory of Relativity.

He opened it and started reading it.

"Woah. I wish I met Eistein. He must've been a cool guy." He said.

He was reading the book for almost two hours.

Then he put the bookmark between the pages and closed the book.

The red clad jumped off of his bed and walked to the mirror. He ruffled his hair up and looked at it.

"I just some hair dye and some hair gel; then I'll be Alvin Einstein Seville."

He adjusted his hair and laughed at his own idea.

"Damn." He burst out in laugh. "If I styled my hair into Einstein the others would bully the crap out of me."

Suddenly he froze; somebody was starring at him. He looked into the mirror and there was Simon stading behind of him.

"Si! How many times have I told you: Do not come into my room without knocking?"

"Sorry, Al, but I needed a pencil." Said the blue clad chipmunk.

Then he brought a book behind of his back and showed it to Alvin. "Look what I found."

The book was the 'Part and whole' by Heinsenberg.

Alvin almost floored Simon and tore the book out of his paws, but he could hold himself back.

"Alvin, you're panting and sweating. Are you okay?" asked the spectacled chipmunk.

"Y-yes. I'm to-totally okay. Just take that geeky book out… of my room."

"Alright." He said and headed toward the door. "Jeez, who can you hate science so much?"

Simon didn't hear it, but Alvin groaned: "If you knew how much I love it… you'd give your fake Nobel prizes back."

**2: Simon uses his knowledge for very dirty things.**

The blue clad chipmunk known as Simon stood in the bathroom of the girls. (Don't ask how had he managed to get into there.)

He stood at the middle of it, holding a little box in his paws. He opened it and… there was nothing in the box.

Correction those things weren't visible for the eye. Those were tiny cameras.

Simon put a magnifying glass on the left lens of his glasses.

He reached into the box and a camera stained on the tip of his index finger.

He walked to the wall, in the opposite direction with the sink, jumped up on the self and put the camera on the wall.

He repeated it with the ceiling over the sink, in the sink and on both of the walls next to the sink.

When almost all the bathroom was filled with micro-cameras Simon giggled and put the box back into his pocket.

He rubbed his paws and laughed evilly. "Finally. The steam won't humidify the cameras. I'm a genius"

He went back to his room, turned his laptop on and connected to the wifi router. In short time the pictures of the cameras. He checked the time: 7:32 PM.

"Perfect timing." He said.

Only two minutes later, the bathroom's door opened and closed. The first camera showed as Jeanette jumped on the edge of the sink and took off her clothes.

Simon bent against a pillow, next to the wall. "Fun time."

**3: When nobody sees her, Brittany wears Goth clothes and listens to creepy music. **

Dave and the chipmunks (except for Brittany) were on leaving.

"Brittany, you're gonna be okay, aren't you?" asked Dave.

The pink clad chipette held up her thumb and smiled. "Sure Dave. Have fun!"

Dave waved and closed the door.

Brittany jumped on the window and watched the car as it pulled away.

She jumped off of the window and ran into her room.

She kneeled down and reached under her bed. She pulled out a hige bag with a giggle.

"Come to Brittany. It's time to dance!"

She opened the bag and the transformation had just begun.

Half an hour later, when Brittany left the room her appearance was totally different.

She wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket. There were metal rings and other ornaments on the jacket. For example: there were metal spikes on the collar of it.

Her skirt was also black and the edge of it was covered with metal buttons.

She wore a black boot with high sole.

Usually Brittany was very pretty, but this time the make-up made her appearance very scary.

Her hair was punk styled; spiky. Her eyelids were pained dark purple, her nails were dark red and she had black lip tick on.

She had also put contacts on that looked like her eyes were red.

The scary chipette walked into the living room, jumped up to the hi-fi, plugged her USB in and pushed the 'play' button.

A creepy, Goth music was audible from the speakers. With a same, creepy smile on her face, jumped on the floor and started dancing.

"Dance baby! Move your body!" she exclaimed.

**4: Theodore isn't fat. He had dropped much weight and he is as masculine as Alvin. Just he had made a costume like his previous body had been and he wears it. **

The chubby, green clad chipmunk was eating in the kitchen sitting on the table. (How surprising.) There was Eleanor with her, cooking something for everybody. It was a caramel cake.

It smelled fabulous; it caused salvia drips dripping from Theo's mouth. He turned toward his counterpart and smiled.

"You're really a goodness of cooking, Eleanor. That cake is gonna be awesome."

Eleanor giggled and smiled at Theodore, saying: "Thanks, Teddy."

The chubby chipmunk giggled and pointed at Eleanor's face. "There's some stuff on your face."

Eleanor tapped there and there was really some mess, He whipped it down giggling.

Theo stood up, packed Eleanor's cheek and went up to his room.

He locked the door, climbed under his bed, pulled out a bag and threw it up on his bed; then he jumped after it.

He opened it and the bad was empty.

"Woah. This stuff is warm." He said and reached under his fur at his neck. He found a pull and started unzipping his fur.

When the pull reached his belly he stepped out of the suit he was wearing all day long.

"Damn, now I have to clean my fur. It's wet. And stinky."

He hid the suit into the bag and put it back under the bed. Then he went to have shower.

Ten minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom.

His light brown fur shone in the light. But the most unusual thing in his appearance was his body. It was thin, muscular and well-made.

There were even the six pockets on his stomach.

Theodore went to the back of his room and opened his wardrobe. There were gym stuffs inside. Weights, expanders, and other things like that.

He brought out a quite big weight.

He walked to his bed, climbed up, sat down and started lifting the daily training.

"One… two… three…"

**5: Eleanor is addicted to adrenaline. She always looks for something extreme and crazy. **

Eleanor was sitting in a strange machine in the middle of the city of St. Louis.

She had come here the previous day to try another thing out.

There were people working around her.

She wore a helmet and a suit.

The device what she was sitting in, was a catapult and she was planning on being catapulted to the other side of the Mississippi. At the other bank of the river there was a huge mattress. She was going to land on it.

A man bent to Eleanor.

"Are you ready to fly?"

The light green girl formed a six from her fingers and nodded.

"Get ready! Launch in ten seconds."

Eleanor giggled and closed her eyes. He was counting in her head.

- _eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… - _

And in that very moment, she felt the acceleration on her body.

For a moment she felt she was being torn apart and in the next moment… she was flying over the Mississippi.

"I believe I can fly!" She exclaimed and did several flips in the mid-air.

Some seconds later her trajectory reached its peak and from then on, she was falling, but she hadn't had to get ready for the landing.

Eleanor was enjoying the feeling of the wind as it was caressing her face and whipping the uncovered parts of her fur.

But some seconds later, she had to prepare.

She switched position and about twenty seconds later she landed on the mattress. The air pumped into it previously, ran out of it.

Eleanor climbed off of the mattress and shook herself.

"WOAH! IT. WAS. AWESOME!"

A dark grey furred skunk stepped out of the crowd and patted Eleanor's back.

"This is my girl! You were awesome, Ellie. I'm so sorry that your family doesn't support your hobby."

Eleanor sighed with a quick, sad expression; then her smile returned.

"Whatever. So, Pad. What's the next program?"

The skunk called Pad smiled creepily. "Parachuting over the Grand Canyon?"

Eleanor jumped up exclaiming: "Hit the road!"

**6: Jeanette is a heavy metal singer. **

The purple clad chipette stood under a stage. She was preparing for her personal, secret concert.

There was a dark purple guitar in her paws; she plugged it in and checked if it was working. It was.

The girl wore black clothes with dark purple stripes on them, black shoes and contacts. Her hair was styled.

The machine under the floor lifted her up and took her on the stage.

She was in Canada, not too far from Montreal. The people were yelling and applauding.

Jeanette stepped forward, played an accord on her guitar and started the song.

_The saints are crippled  
On this sinners' night  
Lost are the lambs  
With no guiding light_

_The walls come down like thunder  
The rocks about to roll  
It's the Arockalypse  
Now bare your soul_

_All we need is lightning  
With power and might  
Striking down the prophets of false  
As the moon is rising  
Give us the sign  
Now let us rise up in awe_

When Jeanette arrived to the chorus, flamers shoot upward behind her.

She played a hard accord and sang the next lines.

Rock 'n' roll angels bring thy hard rock hallelujah  
Demons and angels all in one have arrived  
Rock 'n' roll angels bring thy hard rock hallelujah

In God's creation supernatural high

**7: Simon has MORE than two personalities. (Better? Dear flamers?)**

Just an ordinary day in the Seville house.

Brittany and Alvin were fighting, Theodore and Eleanor were eating.

But Simon and Jeanette weren't reading something hard core scientific together. Jeanette was watching TV alone, and Simon was sitting in his room thinking.

He stroked his head and tried to decide.

"I have to ask her. She would probably date with me. Why wouldn't she?"

All of the sudden, Simon's face changed to cool and calm and he started speaking with French accent.

He laughed loudly.

"Mon ami! You'll never win her! You're too geek and timid for her. She wants a girl like me."

He shook his head and his face turned into girlish. He was satrring the floor, he was playing with his fingers and his voice sounded like an ashamed girl.

"Er… Simone. Please… let him decide. He is the main personality. I'm… not sure… but we really should leave him alone this time."

Another changing happened.

Simon's face was Alvin-like (multiplied with 40). He crossed his arms and talked like the leader of a band.

"Pff! Guys, you're miserable. Why are you thinking about it so much. Go let's go there and knock the chick up! Hit it!"

Simon shook his whole body and fell on the ground.

Now, the voices, the faces, the behaviors, and the personalities were yelling at each other.

"Guys, leave me alone! It's my body!"

"Oh no! We're the part of your mind as well, mon cherie! "

"Simone, don't be a bitch! You know I'm stronger than you."

"Oh no, Sergio! Just because you're the leader of the Italian Munk-fia, you're not cooler than me."

"Er… boys, please… if it's not a big problem… stop fighting, will you?"

"Shut up Sissy! You're not even a boy personality. What the hell are you doin' in a boy's body?"

Simon took controll over his body, calmed himself down, adjusted his fur and sat back on the bed.

"I've made my decision, guys." He said.  
The voices, inside his head shouted in unison: "WHAT IS IT? Tell us!"

"I'll ask her. But I want ALL OF YOU to leave me alone."

"We'll think about it." Said Sergio.

**8: Alvin has glasses. **

At the morning of Monday, the alarm clock in the chipmunks and the chipettes' common room started beeping constantly.

The annoying sound was hurting the sensible chipmunk ears for two minutes when Simon tired in it. He jumped out of the bed and turned the alarm off.

He yawned and stretched.

"Alright guys, wake up!" he commanded.

The girls and Theodore did it almost immediately. They climbed out of their beds slowly and started doing the morning protocol. – Dressing, shower, toothbrush, etc. –

But one certain munk, the red clad hid under his blanket and ignored the fact of the morning.

Simon saw the ignorance of his brother and shook his head. "Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. You will never learn your lesson, will you?" He asked poetically.

The blue clad adjusted his glasses and jumped up on Alvin's bed. He reached under the red blankets, grabbed Alvin's legs and pulled him out.

"HEY! What the hell is goin' on? Simon I have claws…"

"And you can use them. I know the old clichés of yours. You do should find something new out." Said the Simon of the Sevilles and left.

Alvin groaned and stretched.

After a microsecond long blackout he jumped down on the floor, took his pajama on, threw it aside and went into the bathroom naked.

Fortunately the girls had a separated bathroom so he didn't have to hear the screams.

He jumped on the edge of the sink, walked next to the tap, opened the cold water, forced out some toothpaste on his toothbrush and washed his sharp teeth.

Then he washed the white mint smelling stuff off of his palm. He kept the water running and reached for a little, red box, next to the soap box.

Inside it were two, tiny lens made from jelly.

Alvin pulled the bottom eyelid of his left eye down with his left index finger and placed the lens in. The he repeated it at his right eye.

He checked if the lens didn't fall out, by winking. But he forgot to look upward and the lens fell off of his eyeballs, directly into the water. The water was under the contoll of the physical laws and it took the lens through the sinker into the channel.

The red clad dropped his jaw and a half minute later his brain processed the disaster.

He repeated his action (become meme on the internet) from their shipwrecked.

He looked upward and exclaimed with wide eyes.

"NOOOO!"

He fell on his knees.

"How. The. Munky. Hell?! Those munky damn lens didn't fall out on that creepy island. Why did they fall out now?! WHY?"

He hit his paws into the sink, but it was harder. The movement didn't cooled Alvin's boiling mind down but caused him pain.

"Gravity! You faithless… son of a… AAH!"

He knew he didn't have any choice.

With the mixture of anger and sadness on his face he went back to their common room, opened his wardrobe and took out a box. He opened it and brought out light blue glasses. Those weren't the same style as Simon's. The blue clad's glasses were circles, but Alvin's were squares.

He put them on and looked into the mirror.

"Oh man! I look like an idiot."

"You're an idiot, Alvin." said Simon from the door. "How could you drop the lens into the sink? Those were the lasts."

Alvin grabbed an empty deodorant bottle and threw it toward Simon.

"I MUNKILY KNOW!"

**9: Jeanette has a tattoo on her back, under the fur.**

Simon was working in his laboratory on a chemical than was going to be supposed to be make Simon able to change fur color whenever he wants.

He had been working on it for hours because he thought he was close to the final construction. But at 9:50PM he had to admit he was very tired. He tidied the lab, put everything back to its place and left.

He had shower, took his pajama on and went to his room. The blue clad wasn't expecting the thing that was going to happen.

Simon stepped into his room using the smaller door in the human sized one and froze immediately.

He was staring up toward his bed. There was Jeanette standing up there wearing nothing but a skirt. (Purple of course.)

She giggled as she saw Simon's reaction.

"What's the problem, my little, sweet Einstein?" she asked, trying to be seductive.

Simon swallowed and jumped up, next to his girlfriend.

"Jean, you're… beautifull."

Jeanette took Simon's head and kissed him. "Thanks, sweetie."

The spectacled chipmunk blushed.

"Er… why are you in my room in nothing but a skirt."

"Well, it's not what you think." said the girl causing Simon disappointment. "But, you'll enjoy what I want you to do."

"I'm all ears." said Simon lifting his tail up in excitement.

Jeanette asked him to sit down with spread legs. Simon thought it was going to be the best thing ever, but he was wrong. – It didn't mean it wasn't going to be good. –

Jeanette sat between his legs, showing her back to Simon.

"Would you massage me? I just want to feel your soft paws on my fur."

Simon said a quiet yes with hanging tongue.

He started massaging the purple chipette's back and it was clear she enjoyed it. She was moaning like they were doin' that certain thing.

"Ah, Simon! You're doin' it so good."

The blue clad didn't say anything; he was busy with admiring Jeanette's fur.

When Simon finished his job, Jeanette asked Simon if she could sleep with him. And Simon would've been an idiot if he had said no.

They lay under the blanket, cuddled up to each other.

They fell asleep in each other's huggin' arms.

* * *

In the morning, Simon woke up, because he felt something was at his nose. He sneezed quietly and opened his eyes.

The thing that had made him sneeze was Jeanette's tail.

Simon smiled and touched his counterpart's back.

And that was the moment, when his heart almost stopped because if the shock. Jeanette's back was bald. Her fur was missing. The rest of her body was still under fur, but her back wasn't.

And it wasn't the scariest thing.

As Simon put his glasses on to examine Jeanette, he saw… there was a tattoo on Jeanette's back.

It was a huge, black dragon with dark purple stomach and it was blowing red flames. Its wings were spread and it looked very angry.

"Nuts! Maybe I didn't washed all the chemical off of my paws. Well, I don't have any choice. I'll have to let her know."

Simon shook Jeanette gently and woke here up.

The girl groaned and turned toward Simon with a smile.

"Morning, Si." She greeted with sweet tone.

Simon swallowed hard.

"Darling, there's a little… problem with your… back."

Jeanette's eyes widened immediately and she tapped at her back. She felt the poor skin and squeaked immediately.

"Damn… Did you…"

"Yes. I saw the tattoo."

"Well, it was made for you."

"Really? When?" asked Simon in surprise.

"At Christmas. I wanted to give myself to you in your Birthday and I was planning to do it without fur. I thought it was going to be erotical."

Simon hung out his tongue and a dropp of salvia dropped from it.

"You were right."

**10: Alvin and Simon used to be twins. **

Alvin had sneaked into Simon's laboratory.

He was holding a blood sample in his paws. He placed into a machine; he knew Simon tested blood samples and other things like that with it.

The device started analyzing the blood and showed the data on the screen about it.

Alvin went to the keyboard and started searching for another data.

He found it and compared them.

In less than a minute, the computer showed the data.

'100% Match.'

Alvin wasn't a genius at biology but he knew what it meant.

"Nuts!"

He ran up to the living room where Simon was watching a TV series.

The red clad jumped up on the couch with the speed of the sound and floored Simon, grabbing his throat.

He was hitting his brother's head into the couch permanently. The other's tried to stop him, but he pushed them away.  
"Let me kill this idiot. He didn't tell me… he didn't tell me we were twins! You munky bastard! How the hell is it even possible? TELL ME!"

Simon chocked.

"If… you let me… go, I'd tell… you."

Alvin let Simon go and stared at him with burning eyes.

"So?"

Simon held up his index finger.

"Wait. I need to breath." He coughed. "So…" he breathed in. "Two days after we were born, you and I fell down from the top of out tree. We were seriously injured and a skunk at the forest helped. But our face had to be re-constructed. And… we got these. Neither of us have the original face."

"NOOO!" exclaimed Alvin and kneeled down. "I don't want to be Simon!"

Simon just sighed.

"Do you think I want to be you? Not at all. But we have to deal with it."

* * *

**That was it. I hope it was funny enough. Personally I laughed out three pairs of lungs during writing it. **

**I know in some scenes I could've done better job, but I still think it's funny.**

**If you think T ration isn't enough, let me know but don't call the police. ^^**

**And don't worry, the 'Secrets of the world' will be updated as well, just I can't write with full throttle, because of school. – ONLY 22 DAYS UNTIL WINTER BREAK! - **

**Anyway, until the next story or chapter, MunkyRob is out of this dimension.**

**PS: The song that which Jeanette sang was the 'Hard Rock Hallelujah' by Lordi. - Finnish metal FEVA!**


End file.
